btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshiaki Imagawa
"You coward! You only know how to run around with your tail between your legs, huh!" — Yoshiaki Imagawa Yoshiaki Imagawa (今川 義明 Imagawa Yoshiaki) was a player in the real life game of Btooom!. He served as a minor antagonist toward Ryōta Sakamoto. Appearance Yoshiaki is a tall man bearing a long face with sunken, narrow eyes. He also sports prominent cheekbones and an earring in his right earlobe as well as short, blonde hair. His attire consists of a black sleeveless shirt, a long, dark green sleeveless coat with fur trimmings on the collar, and white pants. His accessories consist of numerous wristbands and a sharktooth necklace. Like any other Btooom! player he has an IC chip implanted in his left hand and started out with a bandolier, which he wears on his waist. However, when he first encounters Ryōta he is seen with two bandoliers, indicating that he's killed another person before. Personality Yoshiaki is a callous, bloodthirsty man. Given the nature of his battle with Ryōta, he is seen to be cautious of his opponents, though his bloodthirsty ways abandon caution once he is assured of his opponent's vulnerability. His actions are motivated by his resolve to escape from the island as quickly as possible, as seen when he remembered his life outside of the island. His overall behavior was affected due to his overdosing of stimulants. History As a result of living unemployed, Yoshiaki made his living off of criminal activity. He was known for harassing his victims with violence, which is especially shown when he robs a man of his salary alongside three others, presumably friends. Plot Yoshiaki team up with an old man from Ookubo, and they attack Sōsuke Okita's group. When their attack fails, Yoshiaki decides to kill his own partner who was injured during the skirmish.Btooom! manga, chapter 85, pages 13 - 17 On the night of the first day, Yoshiaki calmly approaches Ryōta from afar. As he does so, Ryōta takes notice of his presence and shouts, insisting to the man that he render aid to him. Suddenly, Yoshiaki throws a cracker BIM at the man, missing him. Ryōta proceeds to retreat into the nearby jungle. Yoshiaki then gives chase, throwing yet another BIM in Ryōta's direction, missing again. The man then stops momentarily to taunt Ryōta but soon experiences a migraine, which prompts him to consume several stimulants, overdosing in the process. The battle then transfers over to the nearby cliffs. While pursuing his opponent, Yoshiaki begins to take notice of his opponent's lack of fighting and contemplates on whether or not his opponent is waiting for an opening to attack from. As he does so, Ryōta throws a timer BIM in Yoshiaki's direction, missing him but with no explosion to come. Having recognized his opponent's good aim, Yoshiaki takes cover in order to read the situation even further. He later deduces from Ryōta's second throw that his opponent does not know how to properly handle his BIM. With this advantage now known, Yoshiaki resumes offensive maneuvers once more, though he is met with Ryōta's disappearance. To his surprise, Ryōta emerges overhead from a rock behind him, threatening Yoshiaki with a timer BIM and ordering him to inform him everything about their situation. Yoshiaki merely laughs at Ryōta's request. Once he finishes laughing, he throws a cracker BIM in Ryōta's direction, missing him. Yoshiaki pursues him once more. Moments later, Ryōta stops to surrender to Yoshiaki but is blown away by one of Yoshiaki's cracker BIM. After having lost sight of his opponent, Yoshiaki begins searching, sending out a sonar wave as he does so. However, due to Ryōta's lack of movement, Yoshiaki is unable to locate Ryōta. Seeing as he cannot locate the man, he then throws a BIM into a nearby area of rocks, revealing nothing of his opponent. Yoshiaki remarks on how cowardly Ryōta's actions before experiencing another migraine afterward, prompting him to overdose heavily on stimulants. Yoshiaki begins contemplating on whether Ryōta has been hiding in either a nearby crevice or a nearby area of thickets. He then announces aloud of his plan to aim in both directions simultaneously. Upon hearing this, Ryōta hastily leaves the thickets, alerting Yoshiaki of his location, and leaps into the water. Yoshiaki waits above for Ryōta to surface in order to kill him. Yoshiaki, however, fails to take notice of a nearby timer BIM that Ryōta had planted before leaping into the water. The timer BIM then goes off, killing Yoshiaki instantly. Afterward, the last that is seen of Yoshiaki is his remains plunged into the water. Equipment and Skills IC chips Yoshiaki, like all other players on the island, began with his own IC chip implant. Before meeting Ryota, he had a second BIM bandolier and IC chip due to killing his first partner, a man from Ookubo. Btooom! manga, chapter 85, pages 36 - 37 Much later, Ryota realizes that he and his allies Himiko and Kiyoshi Taira had neglected to collect Yoshiaki's IC chip and decides to check his body and two others from early on the game.Btooom! manga chapter 47, page 17 However, someone else (revealed later) had already collected Yoshiaki Imagawa's IC chip, as well as that of his first victim.Btooom! manga chapter 47, pages 20-24''Btooom!'' manga chapter 75 BIM Cracker BIM *Yoshiaki primarily used cracker BIMs for their ideal usage: throwing it at the enemy. *Observed amount used: 7. *All seven were used during his battle with Ryōta. *He presumably obtained a bandolier containing cracker BIMs by killing another person. After his death, Ryōta obtained his remaining BIMs. Physical capabilities Due to his overdosing of stimulants, Yoshiaki's physical capabilities may have been affected, including his aim. It was also shown that he had suffered migraines and body tremors from time to time. Intellectual capabilities Yoshiaki is capable of reading the situation and his opponent's mentality to some extent. He takes cautionary actions to read the situation and deploys aggressive maneuvers when his foe retaliates. Due to his overdosing of stimulants, his judgment was affected. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Btooom! players Category:Deceased Category:Males